Métodos para hacer olvidar un acto potencialmente suicida
by Diosa emperatriz del Mundo
Summary: Sol Arena desea saber qué se siente lanzarse por la borda de un barco a toda velocidad por un motivo bastante particular. Nicolás Nieve, su paciente amigo, tiene un poco convencional método para persuadirla de lo contrario. /OC Characters. AT. Secuela ficticia de "de bastardos va la cosa".


Disclaimer: algunos lugares que aparecen en este documento pertenecen a George R. R. Martin, este fic no tiene fines lucrativos ni cosa que se le parezca.

Aclaración: secuela ficticia de "de bastardos va la cosa", aunque no es una secuela precisamente. Surgió como pedido de una amiga, MikahValyria (Ludmi) pero a mí no me satisface hacerlo canon por motivos personales. Se podría decir que es un fanfic dentro de un fanfic, pero que no tiene lugar en la historia original. En todo caso, recomiendo leer esa historia pues sino no se entenderá nada.

Publicado por primera vez el 1 de abril de 2014 en el foro Hijos de la Rebelión.

* * *

Métodos para Hacer Olvidar un Acto Potencialmente Suicida.

* * *

–Es una locura, Sol. Simple y llanamente, una locura.

–Y por eso me gusta –admite ella quedamente, se la ve algo ruborizada por las palabras de su amigo–. Me imagino el barco a siete nudos... o más... y ambos lanzándonos al vacío, hasta chocar contra las aguas. Sería refrescante.

–Y suicida. –Nicolás Nieve, un lobo en aguas extranjeras, menea la cabeza, con los ojos en blanco. Está seguro de que nada que le diga hará cambiar de opinión a la morena, pero más vale persuadirla–. Soraya me mataría si te dejo lanzarte.

Ella chasquea la lengua, hay en su gesto reprobación y diversión a partes iguales, al punto de que él se contagia de su alegría. Está vestida con suaves ropajes de seda dorniense, de colores tan vistosos que contrastan con la capa y la indumentaria siempre negra de él. La melena oscura, abundante y espesa, le cae sobre la espalda y el viento juguetea con las hebras de forma descuidada. Descuidada también es la caricia furtiva que la chica le propina en la mano, casual y breve. Destella el sol en sus hombros broncíneos, le alumbra el rostro y los ojos vacíos.

–No si te lanzas conmigo –murmura, con más suavidad aún. Nico comprende que quiere convencerle y, por todos los Dioses, no puede dejarse caer–. Lo que quiero es sentir el viento mientras caigo, cómo me revuelve el cabello y cómo...

–¿Pones en riesgo tu vida solo por un poco de viento? –Pregunta con sorna, soltando una carcajada. Soraya, de haberla oído, se reiría también, pero la capitana se halla repartiendo órdenes a su tripulación a diestro y siniestro. Por un lado es mejor así. El mes y medio en ese barco le había privado de estar los típicos minutos a solas con la dorniense, y hay hábitos que se extrañan.

–¡Insensible! No sabes lo que es el viento para mí –la protesta se adueña de la voz de la barda, siempre dulce pero a veces algo displicente–, nunca has sabido...

«Pero seguramente Flor sí lo sabe», piensa él. Florencia Tormenta, más que amiga de la morenilla, su hermana, la mitad de su vida misma. Hay que ver el amor con que habla la menor de aquella joven noble y tímida, el modo casi admirado en que le destellan los ojos. Florencia debe saber qué significa para ella el viento y qué le significa el propio Nicolás Nieve, dos cosas que el Bendito ignora. O eso hace gracioso que todo el mundo le crea idiota.

–¿Y qué es el viento? –Le pregunta, curioso por oír su punto de vista. La ve sonreír y juguetear con un rizo en el dedo. La otra mano reposa a su lado, sobre el suelo de la pequeña cubierta superior. Avanza con la suya propia hasta rozarla y ve cómo la cara cobra una expresión distinta… con un solo toque.

–Es Dios –contesta con la ignorancia del que no ha leído nunca y solo se deja guiar por las historias y las canciones–. Está en todas partes y nos vigila a todos. Está tanto en Desembarco del rey, colándose por entre los vestidos de tu Lucy, en Dorne, mirando a mi madre y en el Norte, con Jon Stark. Está aquí con nosotros, sacudiéndome el pelo y acariciándote la cara. Los marineros dan gracias a él, los árboles le cantan. Y me gusta mucho sentirlo –confiesa tímidamente–. Cuando vamos a caballo… adoro girar el rostro y que me ahogue al venirse sobre mí, ansioso, caótico...

Barda tenía que ser. Nicolás Nieve se siente enternecido por la inocente descripción de la muchacha, prestándole atención a algo tan insignificante como el viento. «¿qué harías si pudieras ver el viento?» Le había preguntado poco después de conocerlo, pero él no le tomó el peso a la pregunta. ¿De qué le serviría a alguien ver el viento? Era una cosa tan prescindible… y sin embargo, de tanto peso. Mira hacia todas partes, vigilando que no estuviese su lorathi cerca (lo que menos quiere es privar a su amiga de los goces por la noche), y al no verlo la abraza por los hombros con sus típicos movimientos medidos, casi sin pensar en lo que hace. Llevaba tiempo sin abrazarla en intimidad, quizás desde que la convenció para que no se fuera, aquella puesta de sol tan llena de Euforia. Si se concentra, aún puede sentir el cosquilleo del aliento de la muchacha sobre su nariz y el temblor de aquel cuerpo menudo que estrechaba contra el suyo.

«¿Y si…?». Sacude la cabeza, evitando esos pensamientos. La noche que siguió a esa tarde de juegos con las chicas, se había estado preguntando por qué no la besó entonces. ¿habría sido su inexperiencia o lo poco que la deseaba? Quizás un poco de ambas. Ciertamente hoy no la desea más que ayer, aún así... está allí, siempre lo ha estado, al contrario de todas cuantas hubiera deseado antes. Quizás no estuviera siempre para él, tal vez el lorathi terminase por ganarse ese pedacito que jamás ha sido suyo.

–¡Sol, eres tan... sensible! –Exclama, apegándola contra su pecho. Ella murmura algo a baja voz, ruborizada, más tímida si cabe–. Me has provocado...

«Algo muy lindo –piensa–. Lo que provoca un gatito indefenso haciendo monadas. NO lo que provoca la mujer amada, eso no. Y, no obstante...»

–¿Que te he provocado? –Ella pregunta, levantando la cara de su pecho. Hay en sus ojos inteligentes algo que le deja ver que no interpretó las palabras como habría debido.

–No me refería a eso... –él intenta salirse por la tangente, mirando el mar–. Me has provocado ternura, eso es. No me refería a provocar en el sentido... ehh... dorniense.

–Ah. Eso.

«¡Los Otros me lleven! Cualquiera diría que la decepcioné». Nicolás Nieve no entiende a su amiga, a veces. Sabe lo que le pasa –incluso el lorathi, ese pobre diablo, lo sabe–, aún así es difícil comprenderla. Las mujeres lo son, llámense Sol o Nymeria. Con todo, ambos gozan de relaciones excelentes... excepto cuando ella se pone en plan dominante, pero eso lo debe sufrir todo el mundo. Hasta es divertido.

–Sigue estando allí el vacío –parece haber dejado el tema espinoso atrás con la misma agilidad con que toca su flautín, serena y suave, abrazada a él. Nicolás no pretende recordárselo–. Sería genial que nos lanzásemos juntos. Aunque sea de la parte más baja del barco que ni sé cómo se llama.

–De las Bodegas nadie puede lanzarse, Sol –le aclara, sonriendo–. Por otro lado... uhmm... ¿estás segura de que quieres hacerlo conmigo?

La sonrisa en el rostro de aquella pequeña dorniense, le provoca un escalofrío. «¿ahora qué...?»

–Bueno –alarga excesivamente la «E»,, dándole un tono pícaro a esa única palabra–. Segura, segura, no sé. ¿tú quieres hacerlo conmigo, cariño?

«Mier-da.» NO es ningún mojigato, pero siente cómo en la piel de sus mejillas se le acumula la sangre, agradeciendo a los dioses que ella no pueda verlo. De pronto su mente adolescente le juega una mala pasada y se la imagina, dorada y pequeña, cálida como una lluvia de verano, precipitándose sobre él... le arde un punto entre el estómago y la ingle, y se muerde el labio inferior, con los ojos cerrados, evocando los pocos momentos en que vio el nacimiento de sus menudos pechos, cuando se bañaban juntos en el Norte. Es la primera vez que imagina a otra mujer que no sea su Lucy, en situaciones así. ¿Extraño? Sin dudas. ¿Desagradable? No. Sus cabellos son ébano puro y su piel, crepúsculo tardío; nada de lo que incita su deseo. Pero a la hora de acalorar los sentidos nada de eso importa, comprende.

–¿Por qué no? –Esa pregunta mitad respuesta encierra una valentía que ignoraba poseer sino hasta que habla. Sol se sorprende (evidentemente esperaba vergüenza, negación o una cierta furia de su parte), pero le abraza más fuerte.

–Porque somos amigos –contesta alegremente, sin soltarlo–. Pero yo hablaba de lanzarnos. Es lógico que no querrás hacerlo conmigo, so cobarde.

–Soy más valiente de lo que piensas, Sol.

Se quedan así una determinada cantidad de tiempo, ella sumida en sus propios pensamientos y él mirando el mar muchísimo más abajo. Si le diera en el gusto y se lanzara, no sería de allí pues la altura y el choque de su cuerpo contra las aguas, un muro salado y frío, los mataría. Tal vez de la cubierta principal pudiera hacerlo... tendría que quitarse la ropa y ella también, entonces podría verla sin sentirse culpable pues la dorniense no lo notaría... «Estas cosas matan la amistad –piensa, rabioso consigo mismo–. No puedo ser nunca totalmente sincero con alguien a quien deseo». Valora la amistad de Sol Arena demasiado como para permitirlo y se dispondrá a poner freno a lo bestial que cada ser humano lleva dentro, aunque cueste. No es posible que las hormonas ganen a su mente racional, haciéndole ver fantasmas que no existen.

La espuma se alza muchísimo más abajo, el viento balancea las velas, en las mentes de ambos adolescentes confundidos por la edad y los abismos de lo prohibido (inexplorados para uno, insípidos ya para la otra), se desata una tempestad. Aún así, siguen abrazados, sabiendo que si se soltaran los invadiría la vergüenza o el miedo. Son amigos, lo serían aunque él... ¿lo seguirían siendo? ¿sería capaz de mirarla y volver a abrazarla sabiendo que la besó y tocó, pensando en otra?

–Perdón por este tipo de bromas –termina ella la conversación que estuvieron manteniendo en sus cabezas y que no necesitó palabras. Nicolás comprende que la chica llegó a las mismas conclusiones que él y celebra aquello internamente–. Estoy... algo nerviosa. Y es muy tonto, lo sé, porque hablábamos del viento y de pronto...

–Tranquila –Nico Nieve tiene un talento especial para calmarla en emociones fuertes, lo descubrió casi al conocerla. No sabe si es el tono de su voz, sus palabras mesuradas o el toque afectuoso con que la rodea. Advierte, algo apesadumbrado, que la muchacha tiembla y se muerde el labio inferior–. Era broma. Lo entiendo. No me molesta, Sol, no te pongas así.

Dicen que las fierecillas se apaciguan con música, y Sol Arena, como un animalito amaestrado, también se calma ante las palabras de él. Magia. El silencio vuelve a cernirse sobre ellos, planeando alrededor de sus corazones con alas de pájaro. Estas cosas son difíciles, comprende él y desea no volver a padecerlas. También le gustaría que su amiga se demorase lo menos posible en pasar por ese mal trago. Entretanto, los minutos se deslizan sin que él los note siquiera, mirando cielo y mar a la vez, maravillado por la inmensidad de ambos, borracho de azul, agua de mar y el perfume a hiervas y menta de Sol, a su lado. Agradece que sus crisis de vómito en el barco hayan dejado de existir.

Lo agradece porque ahora, tan cerca que puede percibir el roce de su aliento (y realmente no sabe cómo están ocurriendo las cosas, pero es consciente de que, al contrario que la vez anterior, es él quien se le aproxima y no ella), huele a menta y un licor suave, no a ron y lágrimas. Lo agradece porque está decidido a probar sus labios y saber qué lleva al lorathi a frecuentarla cada noche. No quiere dañar su amistad pero sabe que para deshacerse de una tentación ha de caer en ella y lo hará, a pesar de Lucy Targaryen, de la vergüenza, de la amistad que, si conoce bien a Sol, seguirá igual después de todo lo que tenga que pasar entre ambos. Quiere descubrir qué tiene la morena de ojos rasgados, con amantes por doquier y ningún amor. Está abrazada a él, su rostro cubre el de ella parcialmente a los ojos de los curiosos, si mirara al suelo vería las sombras entretejiéndose haciendo ver que una engulle a la otra. La respiración de ella se agita más cada vez, de una forma frenética, nerviosa, superficial, por acto instintivo se humedece los labios con la lengua de modo que esta casi roza los suyos y en el propio pecho de hielo de Nicolás Nieve se agita su corazón, desesperado por salir. También moja sus labios y disfruta de la proximidad, sin llegar al contacto total. La besaría en aquel mismo instante si supiera cómo…

–¿Puedo besarte, Sol? –Le pregunta. Su voz es irreconocible a sus propios oídos, quizás demasiado ronca, un gruñido áspero que le surca la garganta. Lleva la mano libre hasta su pelo largo, enredando los dedos en él. Observa la pequeña cicatriz en diagonal que le adorna el labio inferior, producto de una caída y los dientes atravesando la carne cuando no era más que una infanta. Se pregunta cuántos más la han visto y resistido el férreo impulso de lamerla.

Hay un cambio súbito en ella al oír esta pregunta. Parece despertar del sueño de la inconsciencia en que su cercanía la había dejado y se incorpora, alejándose algo de él, aunque sin separarse del todo. Le fulguran los ojos y las mejillas, coloradas, dejan ver a qué grado le corre la sangre por las venas. Su boca tiembla un poco y se lleva la mano al pecho, como si no supiera por qué el corazón le late con tanta fuerza. Él la espera, ansioso y al mismo tiempo sabiendo que algo va mal.

–Qué pregunta más estúpida, Nico –la voz le tiembla de forma impresionante, aún así es tan valiente como para aparentar frialdad. Al notar que no está dando resultado, intenta separarse sin brusquedad, pero la intención es suficiente para que él la suelte. No quiere obligarla, ni forzarla, ni...

Ella juguetea con su pelo, como siempre que está excesivamente nerviosa, y a pesar de que no puede verlo, él tiene baja la cabeza y los labios, ardientes, ya resecos. Se siente sucio y un idiota por haberlo malinterpretado todo y conducirse, de ese modo, a un final tan vergonzoso. Ahora tiene roja la cara pero no de deseo, y está seguro de no poder hablar más con ella sin recordar cómo acaba de humillarlo. «Pensé que me deseabas, Sol, los Otros me lleven. ¡cómo me he confundido con tus abrazos y tus...!». Tiene ganas de encerrarse en su habitación y no salir de allí hasta que el barco se inunde.

–Discúlpame por lo estúpido de mi pregunta –masculla con resentimiento, sin sentirlo de veras. El sarcasmo le envenena la lengua y siente que se va a ahogar. Está dispuesto a hacer daño si ella...

Pero la dorniense está sonriendo, el hoyuelo en su mejilla más marcado que nunca, los ojos resplandecientes y la respiración agitada cuando le echa los brazos al cuello. Por un instante, perdido entre su propia vergüenza, Nicolás Nieve es el animalillo cegado por los resplandores de una antorcha, pero luego se da cuenta de lo que está pasando y pretende apartarse, furioso y humillado. En aquello está pensando cuando los dulces labios de su amiga se posan en un punto indefinido entre la garganta y la mandíbula, haciendo una suave presión que le provoca un escalofrío. Sin darse cuenta del todo de lo que hace, él rodea con un brazo la pequeña cintura de ella y expulsa el aire lentamente por la boca entreabierta. «Que los Dioses la entiendan porque, ciertamente, yo no lo hago», es el pensamiento coherente que se le viene a la cabeza mientras acaricia su espalda y Sol sube el rostro acalorado, luminoso, astuto. Casi bello.

–Todos hemos hecho una pregunta estúpida durante nuestras vidas, cariño –hay un modo especial en que pronuncia la última palabra, que siempre fue una de tantas, dicha a dos, tres y cien personas. O tal vez es porque se la dice al oído, con los labios casi pegados a su cuello y la mano acariciándole el cabello–. Descuida, estás disculpado. Ahora no pierdas más tiempo en preguntar idioteces y bésame.

Y así se libró Nicolás Nieve de lanzarse con su amiga loca por la borda para caer hacia el mar. La distrajo de esos pensamientos, vaya si lo hizo. ¡Que nadie diga que los hombres son idiotas, señoras!


End file.
